


Attack on family life

by Evitia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitia/pseuds/Evitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One meeting of old friends and their chat about their little cute children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on family life

" Mikasa  over there!" Sasha waved at her friend that appeared in doorway of restaurant and get to her feet. Her loose shirt flutt ered around her huge belly as she turned to that voice.

"How are you?" girls hugged, what was pretty difficult because of Mikasa's belly,"and how is potato?"

"She still calls every unborn child potato." Sasha's husband Connie got to his feet and kissed Mikasa's cheek.

"Nice to see you again" she smiled and turned to other two sitting there.   


"Long time no see, Jean, Marco" they shook hands with her. Mikasa sat on bench next to Marco.

"Do you want something to drink?" teenage looking waiter came to their table with notepad and pencil ready.   


"Who wants beer?" Connie asked.

"Me, honey" said Sasha while looking for something in her bag.

"Me too, and you Marco?" Jean looked at his boyfriend.

"No thanks I will have vine with Reiner and Bertl later." Jean rolled his eyes at his boyfriends response.   


"Two lemonades please" Mikasa ordered and waiter left.

"Why two?" Jean raised his eyebrows.

"One for Annie." Mikasa explained shortly.

"So she is pregnant again?" Sasha asked.

"Wonder whose is that one..." Mikasa threw dirty look at Jean who went silent.

Restaurant door opened, they were there,  familiar huge Bertholdt in his dark blue sweater followed by tall and muscular Reiner and at last Annie, in contrary to Mikasa's belly was Annie's still barely visible underneath her grey hoodie. 

"About devil," Connie sighed and stood up to greet with newcomers, Sasha and Mikasa followed him.

"Hi everyone!" Bartholdt raised his hand in greetings. Girls hugged and Reiner gave a highfive to everyone.

Mikasa took he seat next to Marco and Annie followed her but Bertholdt stand behind Annie so she ended up sitting into his lap. Mikasa noticed that they sat like always with Bertholdt between the other two, it was always like that Annie and Reiner just couldn't work well together without any kind of calorifier.

"Hey Mikasa how are Eren and Armin?" Reiner landed hard on bench.

"Still on honeymoon in states," her lips curled into sour smile, she didn't liked the fact that her brother is so far form her.

"God they got married like year ago" Marco run his hand thru his hair.

"Armin says that traveling is helping him writing, so as long as he is getting as much money as now there is no problem in doing that. Yeah, Mikasa, I know you are worried but it's their life and let them do what they want to. And if Eren is not that stupid he will be here soon because of that" Jean pointed at her belly.

"That remains me how is Levi junior?" Sasha's eyes shining with interest.

"His name is not Levi... Hi Historia, Ymir" two girls holding hands approached the table and occupied the only remaining free chairs.

"Sorry for being late, I hate buses" muttered taller girl with dark brown ponytail.

 "Come sit down I was just asking Mikasa about Levi junior," everyone turned they heads back.

"His name is not Levi it's Alexander" her long black hair fluttered as she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, go on," Connie supported his wife.

"He is at Hanji's with Levi. I ordered them to think up a name for baby" Mikasa stroked her belly and started to search for her phone "Hanji send me this photo few minutes ago" there were Levi on coach with Alexander curled on his chest both fast asleep, there was paper with 'Titan slayer #2' under Levi's hand.

"Cute, so thinking up name at last minute? You are in eight month I guess," Historia asked.

"Yeah eight month and I..." Mikasa was cut down by Sasha.

"I hope it won't be like last time."

"Last time?" said Historia and Marco in unison.

"Ah you don't know," Sasha and Annie grinned at each other, "You know last time they started thinking up the name when Mikasa's contractions had started." everyone bursted into laughter expect Mikasa who just smiled.

"That wouldn't happened to us, we are completely prepared" Reiner was whipping tears of laughter from his eyes " You know Annie is expecting a girl? It will be Elde Ashilde Leonhardt," he said proudly.

"Both times I told him I'm pregnant he shut himself in his work office and came back four hours later with list of names and for the baby. We," Annie pointed at herself and Bertholdt " had to choose from those...  We somehow managed to give it some normal pronounceable names..." she took a breath and Bertholdt comleted her:

"It costed a lot of yelling from Annie's side" few people giggled.

"Sorry I just like Norwegian names" Reiner shrug up his shoulders  "All of us are German so it would be lame if our child would have Hebrew, French or boring English name. You can't say that Elde Ashilde Leonhardt or Herik Duncan Hoover are boring names." Annie just rolled her eyes and took a sip of lemonade that stood in front of her.

"But It still must be good when there are three of you taking care of that baby, It just simply must be easier." Jean looked at Annie's direction.

"You don't have children so you can't understand. There is just a one more grumpy person that needs to sleep." annoyed grimace crossed her face.

"And one more person to cook for." added Bertholdt an stroked Annie's belly.

"Oh please don't talk about cooking in front of me." groaned Connie "When she was pregnant I thought that feeding her is the worst thing ever but now... Twins are eating as much as she does. God what I'm gonna do when they will grow up?" he buried his face into his hands.

"That's why he don't want another child," Sasha rolled her eyes but smiled and poked him, they were poking each other for a while and than kissed.

"You are like a couple of teenagers." Ymir entered the conversation.

"You are the right one to complain, I don't know around who is everyone getting carries," Connie threw a challenging look at that women and noticed her wife blushing.

"Connie, Ymir tell me was there one time when you have seen each other and haven't got conversation like this?" Reiner placed his huge fist on table his eyes switching between those two.

"No" replied asked ones in unison.

"Hey Marco weren't you saying something about the wine?"  Jean reminded.

"Oh yeah Bertl, Reiner, will you help me?" they spent some time arguing over the wine list, what had been pretty annoying for Mikasa and Annie who sat between them.

"Two more glasses for us" Ymir said after they finally agreed.

"Hey I received a mail from twin's teacher" Sasha sat straightly holding her smartphone in front of her and began to read in changed voice, obviously imitating that teacher, "Dear Miss Springer. I would like to tell you that your children, Evelyn and Matthew are eating during lessons. Thank you for your time N. Collins" Sasha palm slapped herself "Seriously?"

"We got similar message while ago, Alexander was speaking French during the classes. Levi questioned him about that and he told us that he's been even speaking Japanese but their teacher couldn't recognize it so she wrote just French. In facts I'm glad she don't understand neither French of Japanese because most Alex caught from us were swear-words." tired smile appeared on Mikasa's lips.

"Your problems." Reiner folded his arms and rested on wall behind him "You know how it was when I was going to pick up Henrik from kindergarten. Half an hour long argument with those women."

"Something similar happened to us when Hedwig was drawing her 'mum and dad'. That hag was yelling at her when our honey asked which of her mummies she should draw." Ymir's lips curved into sour smile.

"You can imagine what Ymir have done," Historia sighted "She walked there and yelled at everyone she had seen."

"High five, Ymir" Reiner leaned over the table nearly spilling few glasses.

"By the way what about you?" Reiner sat back down "Yes  I mean you two, Jean" all heads turned to the youngest couple.

"Um... well" Jean went ping, Marco gripped his hand tightly whispering to his ear, "Go on Jean."   


"Um... well yeah... we..." Jean took a breath and ran his fingers thru his hair" we are getting married this August." Relieved expression appeared on his handsome features as lots of cheering, wow-ing and congratulations-ing echoed around them.

"Who asked who?" question came from the very same guy as the previous.

"Jean asked me," huge smile appeared on Marco's freckled face.

"Took you long enough dude" Reiner winkled and raised his glass followed by everyone.


End file.
